Maximizing the efficiency of closet storage capacity is a long sought after goal. Typically, the space above the storage rod and shelf of a home closet is underused. The one or two shelves usually provided are too high for convenient storing and retrieval of storable items.
Typical ceiling heights of 8 feet create an underused volume approaching approximately 20 percent of total closet storage capacity. Closets having greater ceiling heights have even a greater loss of storage capacity.
Users who are physically challenged or that are confined to a wheel chair have further challenges to reaching items stored high in a closet.
What is needed is a better closet storage device.